


Cruising down the coast with Cruise

by Ingrid_cxx



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingrid_cxx/pseuds/Ingrid_cxx
Summary: The time when David went over to Tom’s house for a movie night before whizzing down streets of LA with him for a late night motorbike ride.





	Cruising down the coast with Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fictional although it is based on something David Beckham said about movie nights and motorbike rides with Tom Cruise. I’m sure they’re just good friends, so please don’t hate me if you find this ship weird(?)

Tom, languishing cozily in a squishy couch, was half heartedly staring at the ludicrously lame soaps playing on his television in his lavishly furnished living room when the phone rang. Eager to escape from ultimately cheesy scenes on the tv screen, he swiftly picked up the phone.  
“Hello?”  
He was confident that he knew who was on the other end of the phone for some reason, hence the enthusiastic bounce in his voice.  
“Tom, it’s David, you still up?” He guessed correctly, sure enough. Tom couldn’t help grinning to himself at the familiar voice.  
“Unfortunately so, still jet lagged from that trip to Japan, can’t sleep and Katie and Suri have both gone to bed, so I’m here alone with crappy soaps,” he teased airily.  
He heard David laugh quietly, before speaking up in his usual charismatic tone, “want me to come over?”  
“Of course. That would be great, see you round.” Tom failed to hide the merriment bubbling in him in his voice. Then again, after all those years together, what was there to hide from him?  
Five minutes later, the celebrated British athlete appeared at the entrance of the living room of the American megastar’s. Tom flashed his million dollar grin at the man at his door, standing up to greet him. “So you’re here to rescue me from late night boredom aren’t you?” The rhetorical question sparked of mischief, so did Tom’s luminous green eyes, as he flung his arms around David.  
The taller man smiled at his cheeky remark, and decidedly answer in the same fashion, “as you say Tom, so what are you giving me in return?”  
“What about a sneak peak of my new movie? It’s not in theatres yet, but you have to promise you’re going to see it in the cinema when it is.”  
“Sounds great.”  
The two sank into the soft cushions of the couch as the movie, with mission impossible 4 as its title, started to play.  
It was an intense and action-packed film, just like nearly every one of Tom’s other movies. David had always loved films of the well-acclaimed franchise, he even secretly found them far better than James Bond films, which were from his own country. That was probably because they had a better leading man.  
They just sat there with their eyes glued to the screen, as they traversed in the world of conspiracies and secret agents, witnessing Ethan Hunt prove the impossible possible. Two hours passed unnoticed, but by the the time the credits started rolling, Tom was more awake than ever.  
“Must have been the Adrenaline from all that excitement,” joked an amused David, “that actually proved your film to be good.”  
Pinching his eyebrows, Tom sat up straight in the couch, “it’d better be, can’t afford to screw up another one of these.”  
“Don’t worry yourself Tom, it’s going to do just great.”  
Tom slowly turned around and peered at David curiously, cooking his head to one side he said, “is it just me, or are you starting to sound like an American?” Both chuckles softly at the remark before David shrugged and replied, “I guess that’s what I get for sticking around you too much. And this.” With that he leaned over and firmly planted a mellow kiss on the actor’s mouth.  
The other man responded affectionately, wrapping his arms around David’s torso, drowning in his masculine scent. The kiss was tender, and both took their time to taste the other person thoroughly. When they finally broke apart, both were out of breath, face flushed with passion. Tom smiled and shook his head, “David you got your motorcycle with you?”  
“I got here on it.”  
“Come on let’s go for a ride.”  
They tore off down the deserted roads of the late-night Beverly Hills, with gusts of crisp cool breeze against their faces, and they were carefree as any nobody would be cruising on bikes ecstatically in the dark. The surge of exuberant joy of it was addictive and overwhelming, their laughter inaudible under the motorbikes’ screeches, rang out loud and clear in each other’s heart. They sought temporary refuge in the darkness around them, when the town was deep in sleep or had hidden away in some hedonistic parties of liquor and amphetamine, the two of the most known celebrities on the planet could be free from the prying eyes of paparazzi and indulge in being theirselves. And do whatever they wanted.  
They rode without destination, and at some point swerved out of West Hollywood and into coastal areas of the city. The Pacific Ocean was in sight, yet agonizingly distant. David and Tom propped their motorcycles on the sidewalk as the two stared into the wavering waters masked by the night.  
Tom reached out for David’s hand, whose warm and firm grasp delighted him much. “If only we could do this in broad daylight,” he half joked, sarcastically. Wistfully.  
“We could.”  
David’s reply was reassuring as ever, but this was the one thing that Tom could never be convinced about.  
“Someday.” The word slipped out of Tom’s mouth before he knew it, and he was startled to find himself saying his wishes aloud.  
“But before that——“ continued Tom, leaning sideways into David’s embrace, “let us relish this view of the nighttime Pacific.”  
The merged silhouettes of the two stood tall against the pale, blueish moonlight, and all was serene. Except for the occasional sounds of waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Tom will most certainly hate me if he sees this...  
> btw I know ooc problem is prominent, forgive my grammatical mistakes:,(


End file.
